


Reunion

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Aerith misses Zack more than anything. Coping with his death has been near impossible.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Reunion

It had been years since his death. The moment she felt a shift in the lifestream, Aerith knew that Zack was gone. Her heart broke, nothing would ever be the same again. All those letters she had sent… All those prayers she prayed… It had done no good in the end.

The emotional burden of loss was terrible to deal with, especially when the locals of Sector 5 questioned her about it. She avoided the conversation, responding with “I’m okay” in her usual bubbly voice. Elmyra knew that she hadn’t been feeling the same, she even offered to help Aerith fix the wheel on her flower cart… But Zack was supposed to help her… It hurt too much to even think about, so she declined the offer with a sad smile, saying that she’ll manage.

Aerith’s heart had grown heavier and heavier with each passing day. Every day, she woke up expecting a letter or call from Zack, anything letting her know that she was wrong, that maybe he was okay. But nothing ever came. It was… Really hard to let go.

But then, she met a new boy. He looked similar to Zack, he wore the same clothes, had the same sword, he even had spikey hair. It was… So familiar, yet so vague at the same time. She learned that his name was Cloud, and offered him Zack’s favorite flower, before parting ways with him in Sector 8. She didn’t know if she was ever going to see that boy again, but the feeling of familiarity hung in her heart.

She didn’t see him for another couple of days until there was a loud crash in the morning after the Sector 5 reactor blew. Aerith leaned over the boy, calling out to him to wake him up. He was so familiar… So much like Zack. He even fell through the roof like Zack… What a coincidence.

So, Aerith stuck with Cloud, hanging onto that vague familiarity that she associated with Cloud. She went with him everywhere. They went to the orphanage, her house, even to Sector 6 (which she avoided like the plague). Suddenly, she heard her heart calling out to her, it told her that he was the one. She felt herself falling for Cloud, and she knew that was wrong.

She was still waiting for Zack, after all.

Eventually, she was taken away by Shinra, finding it a worthy sacrifice to keep Marlene out of danger. She knew that Sector 7 was going to fall that day. She prayed that Cloud, Tifa, and Barret had made it out okay. When there was no disturbance in the lifestream, she knew that it worked, and they were just fine.

Eventually, she found the energy to come to visit Cloud in his dreams, waiting for him as she tended to the flowers in their dreamscape. Even in this mystifying world, they were still beautiful.

Finally, she heard Cloud’s footsteps approaching. She stood slowly and turned towards him, offering him a sad smile. After discussing his next plans, she let out a heavy sigh.

“Whatever you do, you can’t fall in love with me.”

Those words held a heavy tone to them as if she wasn’t sure if she meant it. Aerith swore that she was serious, that she was still waiting for Zack. She didn’t want Cloud to fall for her, just as she did for Zack.

After their meeting, Aerith awoke to find that disgusting scientist staring at her, his sickening, obsessive glare watching over her. She was safe behind the glass with no evident route of escape. Once again, she was trapped by Shinra.

She didn’t worry, though. She knew Cloud was on his way, along with Tifa and Barret. There was nothing to worry about, Shinra couldn’t hurt her no matter how badly they wanted to. Aerith simply stayed silent behind that glass, refusing to acknowledge any of Hojo’s questions or threats.

Eventually, Cloud showed up, along with Tifa and Barret. They had come to rescue her, she felt so grateful. After a long and tedious process of escaping Hojo’s lab, they made a run for it from Shinra, with the help of the Whispers.

Those Whispers were Arbiters of Fate… They were always with her. Maybe now, she could change what had happened. As she turned back on the road and looked up at the Shinra building being engulfed by thousands of Whispers, she silently hoped that this change made some kind of impact on their future, or past.

Everything went semi smoothly (if you ignore the whole Shinra army being sent after them). Aerith knew that they would make it… until she felt his presence. The suffocating evil sent chills down her spine as she turned to face the dead war hero. His wicked smirk, his hand clasped around the sword that had slain many beasts and humans, the way his cat-like eyes flicked between the five of them, holding a distinctive look of… Disgust, perhaps? It sickened her.

By now, she could hear the planet screaming out. It suffered because of him and Shinra, it wouldn’t stop screaming as the giant beam of light blinded them. Sephiroth disappeared into it, silently inviting them to face whatever was beyond it.

This could very well be their last battle. This single battle determined the fate of many. Aerith was terrified to face it, but maybe… Even if this was where her story ended… She could save everyone.

She turned to face the other four members of the team, offering them a confident smile even if her eyes betrayed her. “We can beat him.” Aerith stated, clutching her staff.

She didn’t really know how wrong that statement would be until they entered the void. This was when it became clear. Everything would change after this battle.

And she was right. After fighting for their lives and risking everything, they ended the battle, defeating Sephiroth and Arbiter of Fate. Everything from now on would be different.

What she had not realized was that their past had changed as well. Unbeknownst to them, they now lived in a different world.

Aerith hadn’t realized it until they returned to the church for extra preparations for the next step. What came next was unknown, and the team suggested that they take some time to prepare before setting off.

She returned to take care of the flowers one last time, her fingers brushing over them carefully as she smiled to herself. Suddenly, the doors flung open, causing Aerith to jump from her spot and turn quickly.

It was an unbelievable sight.

At the door, a tall figure stood, leaving against the door frame. He struggled to stand on his own, clearly beaten and injured. Confusion was evident on her features as she took a hesitant step towards the figure, before freezing. The world around her stopped completely, just as her heart stopped when the realization hit her. A shaky breath left her lips as her eyes widened, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

“A…Aerith…”

His voice… So familiar yet so unfamiliar.

He reached out to her, his hand shaking as it pulled her closer. He embraced her tightly, ignoring how she hesitated, still unsure if she was dreaming or not. Tears ran down his face as he gripped onto her, holding her tightly against his body as he cradled her.

“It’s been so long…” He whispered, his voice rough, as if he’d been screaming for hours.

Aerith pulled away to stare up at him, cupping his dirty cheeks and feeling tears of happiness and relief fall down her cheeks. “You’re home.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly and crying into his neck. “I-I’ve missed you so much, I… How?” She asked, pulling away and looking over his body.

Zack smiled down at her, his expression softening significantly. “Thought you could get rid of me that easy?” He joked, which only made Aerith cry more. “Wait no- I-I was joking!” He stated, a look of panic forming in his eyes.

“I know.” She whispered, wiping her face. “I’m just glad you’re home.” Aerith murmured, pulling him into another embrace.


End file.
